In Your Dreams
by furiousparachute
Summary: This is a different take on the Twilight Saga. With Rosalie as the main voice, and Bella as her love interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rosalie could barely feel the impact on the bottoms of her feet as she ran. Out of habit, she drew in deep breaths and exhaled into the freezing cold air. Suddenly she caught scent of something and stopped. A deer? Maybe. She crouched lower to the moss covered ground and crept behind a tree, waiting. Not five minutes later a deer drifted into view.

Rosalie licked her lips, smiling. Just as she began to move forward she caught something out of the corner of her eye and hunched back down. Again, a movement, but on the opposite side. Then they moved, Emmett and Edward launched at the beast taking it down. Rosalie sprang from her hiding place, furious.

"_Damn you both!_" She yelled. Ever since Edward and Emmett became a couple they hunted as a team and quite enjoyed sneaking up on Rosalie's prey. They found it hilarious. She hadn't killed anything in weeks.

"_Oh, lighten up._" Emmett laughed smacking her on the shoulder. She glared at them both.

"_Honestly I expect these games from this big idiot,_" Rosalie said poking Emmett in his large chest. "_But not you._" She eyed Edward.

He stifled a laugh and put up his hands. "_Okay. okay._" He said coolly shifting between Rosalie and Emmett. "_Tonight we'll leave you alone._"

IOIOI

"_Idiots_" Rosalie mumbles to herself as she stood in her bedroom rummaging through her clothes. It was supposed to be cold tonight, even though she couldn't feel it, if anyone else saw her it would raise suspicion if she wasn't dressed appropriately.

"_Rose_" Alice whispered. She was leaning against the door frame, smiling.

"_What?_" Rosalie looked at her confused, "_Why are you whispering?_"

She put a finger to her lips, "_Shh._" She moved closer. Grabbing Rosalie's arm, she tip toed to Rosalie's ear. "_Go hunting in the forest, close to town._" She giggled and spun around bounding out of the room.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and finished getting ready.

IOIOI

She didn't know why, but she listened to Alice. She hunted close to town. 

She wasn't out long before a wild hog waddled into her sites. "_Yes._" She whispered, barely audible. Animal instincts took over. She felt a tingle all over her body and a burning deep in the back of her throat. She lunged at the hog. 

She felt better, now, her eyes glowed amber and she felt a hum throughout her. A strong breeze tossed her hair around her face as she stood. "_Thank, Alice._" she smiled to herself. Another gust of wind came and Rosalie couldn't move. Something..someone was close. They smelled amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

A familiar burn found her throat and she felt as if a rope was tied around her chest pulling her toward something. She followed the strange sensation until she reached the edge of the forest. Another gust of wind brought the scent and Rosalie went rigid.

There was a girl walking down the street not event twenty feet away. She could do it, she knew she could. Snatch up the young, and now that she really looked..beautiful, girl and run back into the forest. But the invisible rope tugged at her, in the direction of the girl.

So she stalked her...staying hidden in the shadows, never too close and never to far. By the path she was taking Rosalie guessed she was going toward the movie theater. People were gathering now, she'd lost her opportunity to grab her. That's why she was following her, she thought to herself. She was hunting her. She couldn't. Rosalie slipped from the shadows and began walking away. This was wrong. Just as she was far enough to not smell her anymore a boy, who smelled a little like wet dog, ran passed her.

"_Bella!_" He yelled. The girl Rosalie had almost hunted down whipped her head around and smiled. The not so familiar tug began in her chest again and she began moving towards them.

**No.** She told herself.

Rosalie shook her head and turned toward home.

**IOIOI**

She paced. Back and forth, back and forth until orange and pink began to replace the dark sky.

"_How was your hog?_"

She spun to the doorway where Alice was smiling coyly. Did she know about the girl?

"_Lovely._" Rosalie muttered brushing passed her.

Alice padded behind her and followed her downstairs. "_You seem agitated._"

"_Don't I always?_"

"_Yes,_" She said rolling her eyes. "_But this is different._" she slipped in front of Rosalie, stopping her.  
"_You're scowling more than usual. If you wont tell me I can always ask Ed-_"

Rosalie put a hand to Alice's mouth. "_Fine."_ Edward was obnoxious with his stupid gift. No one could keep a secret with him around. She would have to avoid thinking about it while around him. "_While I was out last night I followed someone. A human._"

A smile broke out across Alice's face. "_I knew it!_" Rosalie glared at her as Alice dragged her into her room. "_This is going to be great._" She beamed.

"_You knew? Of course you knew._" Rosalie mumbled, annoyed. "_You should have warned me. I could have_-"

"_You wouldn't have hurt her, Rose._"

"_I stalked her. I was going to drag her into the wo-_"

"_You wouldn't have, Rose._" She smiled, taking Rosalie's hands in hers. "_I promise._"

**IOIOI**

They rode to school in silence. Her, Alice, and Jasper. Who surely knew everything. He never said anything, though. That's why Rosalie liked him. Quiet and tactful, that was Jasper. When Edward finds out and tells Emmett it will be endless harassment. She saw Jasper eying her in the rear view mirror, and suddenly felt a wave of calm rush over her.

"Thank you." Rosalie mouthed, and he simply nodded.

Edward knew something was up the second Rosalie stepped out of the car. He squinted at her, and she knew there was no use in fighting it, she couldn't distract herself. With a sigh, she recalled the story in her head and watched as Edward's eyes grew wider. He was angry. He grabbed Emmett by the front of his shirt and pulled him toward the school. Emmett looked back over his shoulder, waving.

"Well," Alice stepped up beside her. "this is going to be interesting."

"The first day of school," Jasper's smooth voice crept up behind them. "always is." He wrapped his arms around the girls shoulders and herded them toward the building just as it began to rain.

**IOIOI**

History. Rosalie hated it. Mostly because half of the time the books had it wrong.

She was staring at her book, tapping her pen repeatedly when a wave of heat rushed over her. Her throat burned and something was tugging at her chest. She glanced up and went rigid. She was here. In this class.

Rosalie whipped her head around to Alice and Jasper, who sat behind her. "_That's her,_" She whispered. "_I can't._"

"_You can._" Alice whispered.

Jasper reached out and touched Rosalie's shoulder. Her nerves relaxed, but only a little. She smiled at him and turned around to face the girl. Who was standing right beside her.

"_Um..this is the only seat left._" She mumbled, avoiding Rosalie's eyes.

"_Of course it is._" Rosalie clenched her jaw and slid her things over so she could sit down.

"_Thanks.._" she sat down, and Rosalie edged father away. "_I'm Bella._" She'd noticed Rosalie move and looked away.

"_Rosalie._" She choked out, not looking at her.

"_I'm Alice._" Leaning forward between them, Alice stuck out her hand to Bella. "_This is Jasper._"


End file.
